


艹·莓

by KIMZI



Category: all岳 卜岳 洋岳 灵岳
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 04:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17780951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KIMZI/pseuds/KIMZI
Summary: *看清Tag all岳*偷偷藏被窝里看*洁癖慎入





	艹·莓

切开，整个吞进嘴里，或是，小口小口吸吮。这样是暴殄天物。

李英超把洗干净的草莓攥进手里，他偷偷地躲在水池旁，手背在身后，用力的将手掌中心的草莓压扁，草莓的汁肉从指缝间喷溅出来。  
然后把手抬起来，在嘴边，把顺着手流下来的汁水舔舐干净，然后用舌头把果肉卷入口腔，这，才是，

草莓的滋味。

他面前是正弯腰捡东西的岳明辉，李英超用舌头把草莓果肉仔仔细细舔舐到毫无汁水，他盯着岳明辉的屁股，想着那晚他看到岳明辉吞下草莓的样子，

那一定是最好吃的草莓。

 

总的来说这一切都怨岳明辉，如果不是那杯加了蜂蜜的牛奶，李英超从没有起夜的习惯，要说牛奶应该是不上火的，偏是撞倒枪口上，李英超口腔像是点了火一样，烧的五脏六腑沸腾，非得，一杯冰水浇下去才行。  
他烦的不行，拖沓着步子走下楼梯连灯都懒得打开。

隐隐的，他听见黑暗里，卜凡压低的声音“别动”，这不像是卜凡会说出的话，带着强迫的语气，句尾却有些撒娇的意味。然后是压在鼻腔里的闷哼声，轻声细语，猫爪子般，瘙痒难耐。李英超想岳明辉和卜凡又在抢什么，这时候他就应该转身上楼。

想想在不开灯的厨房，能干什么好事。

李英超还是向厨房走去，黑压压的一片，只是冰箱门半开着，暗黄色的灯照射在厨房的桌面上，李英超看见，上午那半盒草莓被拿出来放在餐桌上，草莓上还飘着冷气。他本该收回眼神，赶紧上楼，可你知道平谁看到那一幕都移不动脚。  
李英超想着别是他天天叫岳岳，妈妈，妈妈，他就真的成了女人。不然怎么会被卜凡按住后脖子，吞下卜凡巨大的性器，容忍他在自己身后进进出出。一定是被卜凡强迫的，又有点不对，若是被胁迫，岳明辉会在卜凡狠狠顶弄后喘息之余，自己撅着屁股向后靠吗？

 

李英超躲着，盯着他们，心里想着自己那盒，颗颗饱满，的草莓。

 

岳明辉还在不知好歹的扭动着腰肢，向后靠着，打着圈，让卜凡的性器顶的更深，更可气的他还扭着头斜着眼向身后看，看什么？顶的不够深还是速度不够快。他身上还穿着那件暗紫色的浴袍，半截挂在腰上。  
说起这件浴袍就更可气，那么多礼物，岳明辉偏偏就相中这一件，开叉到小腹的浴袍，都是男人，也不知道他在勾引谁。

卜凡做的也绝，性器插着便把岳明辉翻了个身，那东西在岳明辉小穴里转了一圈，卷着岳明辉细皮嫩肉。也可能是顶弄住哪一点，岳明辉没忍住叫了出来，卜凡赶紧捂住他的嘴，让他小点声。  
这下，李英超全然不怪卜凡了，他看见岳明辉那条粉色的舌头，舔舐着卜凡的手掌心，然后从卜凡指缝里钻出来，可恨的是，身下也不停歇，他半撑在在桌子上，小穴还在前后夹弄着卜凡。

 

都说人类的最高文明就是压抑心中的恶魔，那岳明辉就是超级文明，一正一邪，正儿八经的勾引着自己的兄弟。

 

卜凡搬着他哥哥的大腿，大力的顶弄着，像是在干一件什么重要的工作，岳明辉就是喜欢卜凡这个样子，皱着眉头干什么都认真  
干他，也认真。  
他搂着卜凡的头，把他按到自己乳尖上，让人快活的小孩儿是能得到奖励的，两岁断奶，二十岁后岳明辉还愿意把胸膛为卜凡展开。卜凡吸吮着岳明辉的奶头，岳明辉的小穴便把他吸得更狠。  
“哥哥，哥哥”卜凡爽的意乱情迷，只会叫岳明辉哥哥。

岳明辉是个好哥哥，他粉嫩的指尖在卜凡肌肉上游走，在卜凡射精时咬住他的嘴唇，湿润的舌头钻进卜凡口腔，吸走他的精液，吞噬他的氧气后，还在叫他“宝贝儿。”

卜凡从岳明辉小洞里退出来时，扯出来一丝乳白色的液体混着岳明辉的体液，做完了俩人也没忘记正事，他们本来是偷吃草莓的。  
李英超本想扭头回去，可他又听见塑料盒响的声音，岳明辉拿出一颗草莓放到卜凡嘴边，在卜凡张开嘴那一刹那把草莓放到那湿漉漉的小穴处。

岳明辉才是大师，他躺在卜凡身下却完全掌握着主动权，他把大腿张开到极限，自己撑着洞口，把那颗饱满的，红润多汁的草莓一点一点吞进去。李英超发誓他是闻见了草莓味儿的，在岳明辉小穴里被挤碎，糟蹋的不成样子，然后岳明辉向后仰着脖子，最后“嗯哼”一声，草莓，吞之入腹。

草莓，香浓草莓，炼乳草莓。

李英超本来是不饿的，可他这一会儿有有点饿了，口腔里的唾液也开始分泌，可惜，那混着炼乳的草莓都要进了卜凡的肚子里。他在岳明辉腿前跪下，把头埋进岳明辉的阴部。  
太过色情，李英超想着，卜凡脑袋少根筋，说话会被听到，难道这么大的吸吮声就不会被听到了吗？“啧啧啧”吸个不停，那最大的草莓一准都进了卜凡肚子里。

李英超不知道他们用那种方式吃了他几颗草莓，他赶紧上了楼，性器已经硬到，他的手刚刚覆盖上去，就喷射而出。

 

李英超本想着把这股气咽下去，可岳明辉就是闲不住，刚彩排完第一场，几个人待在休息室休息，李英超就去了厕所。  
李英超想着成年果然中彩蛋，哪哪都有限制级演出，不用想这声音就是岳明辉传出的“你快点儿”

啪一声，一管儿小小的润滑剂从隔间里滚出来，滚到李英超脚边，抬抬前脚就踩住，果然又是草莓味儿的，李英超凑到隔间门缝里，这次好了，不是卜凡，岳明辉果然是手段高超，把木子洋也搞上床。

你瞧瞧，木子洋衣装革履，要是没看见岳明辉还以为他在做什么演讲，倒是岳明辉，裤子被扒到腿下，右脚踩在马桶盖上，腰深深地往下压着，屁股使劲向后顶着。  
木子洋和卜凡不一样，卜凡虽然猛一点，可总像是被岳明辉牵住走的样子，木子洋就老道的多，他的力道拿捏得得当，在岳明辉身后以腰为支点打着转，像是不费丝毫力气就把岳明辉欺负的娇喘连连。

雅克·拉康的“镜像理论”不无道理，李英超又闻到了草莓的味道，不是润滑剂的香精味，而是真正的，草莓。  
在木子洋一次次抽插时带出的液体中，挥发。

等岳明辉急匆匆冲进化妆间，准备二次彩排时，化妆师的不满写满了全脸  
“裤子怎么皱成这个样”  
李英超噗嗤一声笑出来，他这一笑引得所有人都看向他，他想拍拍那化妆师的脑袋让他往岳明辉衣领里多看几眼，那大大小小的草莓就是问题的答案。

 

他们像是在玩一场游戏，两两成组，交合点都是岳明辉。  
他们越是正经背后就越是放浪。李英超当然不会将其与爱扯上关系，这是场名额为两人的游戏，互相保密，绝对禁止，  
他等的不耐烦，因为，岳明辉没有邀请他进入乐园。

 

不可避免的，草莓在李英超嘴里的味儿又让他想起来岳明辉迷离的样子，这问题李英超想了好久，也没有答案。  
他向前走去，岳明辉刚刚直起身子就被李英超背后抱住，李英超总是这样，无时无刻在撒娇  
“又咋啦”示弱必有条件。

“妈妈”李英超这回抱住岳明辉的腰，欺身上去，覆上岳明辉的背，在岳明辉的耳边吐着热气“草莓到底是什么味儿啊。”

草莓要是能让灵超想到那两次，就一定也能让岳明辉想到那两档子事，事出有因。  
顿了几秒，岳明辉便向后挣脱，等他对上李英超的脸他又无奈下来，那小脸儿一皱巴岳明辉就腿软，他摸摸李英超的小脸，李英超得寸进尺走近一步，隔着裤子岳明辉都能感受到李英超裤子里的坚硬。

他是哥哥，善解人意，怎么能在弟弟最难受的时候视而不见呢？

水汽在高温下变成蒸汽，又在玻璃上成了串串水珠，带着欲火焚身的欲望从最顶端滑下来。李英超的吻不像卜凡那样激烈，瞬间卷走岳明辉口腔里的空气，也不似木子洋那样好似调戏，搜刮着寸寸皮肤上的敏感之处，只用一个吻便让你连连求饶。

李英超的吻好像是毫无技巧，又不听训导，他只依着自己的性子朝着他好奇的地方探去。他把岳明辉亲的求饶，两人的嘴里都混着铁锈味儿，岳明辉觉得自己干裂的嘴唇都洇出血来，李英超就顺着岳明辉的脖子，一路下滑，故意嘬的很响，响的岳明辉在迷离和清醒间来回颠倒。

岳明辉那两条腿又细又长，李英超在岳明辉身前跪下，这次他离岳明辉的草莓更进一步，他把岳明辉的性器含进嘴里来回舔弄时，鼻腔里全是岳明辉的草莓味儿。果然是混了野草莓又加上草莓润滑剂的味道，这味道肯定是渗入骨髓。  
这回他把岳明辉转了个身，岳明辉的手撑在湿漉漉的浴室玻璃上，手掌湿滑，用不上力气，软的一塌糊涂“不行，不，嗯。”

有什么不行，李英超的舌头在甬道里打着转，那里汁水丰富像是热带雨林。流下来的汁液带着糖，粘稠，浓密，可惜李英超的嘴就那么小，多余的草莓汁就顺着大腿流了下去。

李英超的性器进入小穴，就像是他掐碎的草莓，熟透了的草莓，稍稍碰到就会破皮，粉红色的汁液就会喷溅出来，带着独有的味道，引着李英超，朝更深处走去。  
只是岳明辉的小穴太紧致，李英超只是进去便深陷其中，体热带着静脉的跳动包裹着李英超的性器，他还只是小小的晃动就已经将两人送上天堂。  
出于本能根本不用做什么指导，那器官顺着本能就找到要撞击的地方

那是岳明辉的草莓芯儿

滑溜溜软糯糯的，按压上去的下一秒便引出岳明辉第一声嗯哼，然后便一发不可收拾。

木子洋带着耳塞补觉，卜凡戴着耳机吃鸡。

谁能想到这间浴室的糜烂情节，李英超告诉岳明辉“叫出来也可以”  
无理无据，可岳明辉相信了，他在李英超的顶弄下一声声叫出来，他终于叫出来，他早就想叫出来。  
然后精液混着水汽喷射到玻璃上，再极具色情的慢慢滑下来，他身后不知疲倦的弟弟一次又一次将二人送向高潮。

 

别问那烂俗的问题，李英超不会有再次选择的机会，他喝下那杯牛奶，就注定看到那颗草莓。他该感谢那颗草莓没有告诉他，性爱等于忠贞，放屁，性爱才不等于忠贞，

性爱，只等于快乐。

寻求快乐的方法有千万种

李英超捏爆草莓让香味四溢时，他找到了草莓，最好的滋味。


End file.
